


Silence.

by cookiesclementine



Category: Far Cry Primal (Video Game)
Genre: Far Cry Primal - Freeform, Sayla - Freeform, Takkar - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 05:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9306881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookiesclementine/pseuds/cookiesclementine
Summary: Silence was something that was taken for granted by the primitive people of Oros. Silence meant that there was peace, and that's all that Sayla longed for.





	

› Sｉｌｅｎｃｅ. 

The night skies were shaded with dim streaks of pink and orange, and everything began to fall quiet.

S i l e n c e. . .

Silence was something that was taken for granted by the primitive people in Oros. They saw it as something that was ‘just there’. But Sayla didn't think of silence that way. She saw it as a gift. . . A luxury that no one acknowledged nor appreciated.

To Sayla, silence meant that there was peace — and that was important to her.

She longed for peace.

Nothing was the same after the traumatizing events took place within her tribe. She witnessed her whole family be slaughtered by the Udam, who were commanded by the barbaric Ull.

Witnessing such atrocities left Sayla mentally and emotionally vulnerable. She became vicious and was unable to control her emotions. Sayla was so full of despair and rage that it caused her to have outbursts of anger and sadness.

But when she found silence, she found comfort.

“Takkar will restore the Wenja,” She muttered to herself in her native tongue, shutting her eyes closed. She inhaled the crisp air through her nostrils and then exhaled seconds later.

She was calm, and that was something she struggled with feeling these days.

She reopened her eyes and gazed down at what was placed in her palms. Her bright blue eyes lit up as they traced patterns over the object in her hands. “Takkar. . .” She mumbled, remembering that he had given her the necklace right before she left the village to venture out and gather supplies. The necklace was made up of pink, orange, and blue sea shells. It was a rare find, and Sayla was unsure why Takkar would ever give it to her. The blue shells on the necklace matched perfectly with Sayla's beautifully colored eyes. They were rare, just like her beauty was.

Sometimes silence brought out the decent moments, and in this case, it definitely did just that for Sayla.


End file.
